


Blood

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Alexander x Xavier [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, PWP, Rough Sex, an excuse for porn, as, but hey, but its a side plot, i think i have to tag this, man, thats where i am now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Alexander likes Xavier.





	Blood

Some may see killing as immoral. I have, myself been described as a wide variety of derogatory terms; it has not made a difference to my opinion. Killing a human is in no way more evil than killing a cow. Some of us are animals, and should be treated as such. While I have previously seen taking a life as footnote; a consequence to obtaining meat, and one I did not find much joy in, I can see Xavier takes a degree of pleasure in it. It is, after all an act of dominance, and a way to weed off the weak. To watch the act, to see him take someone’s life in his hands is something rather unique, I believe the term most would coin is arousing. 

Xavier was straddling a young male, limbs restrained of course. His torso was already stained crimson, his shirt clinging to his chest as if he had been in some form of copper tinged rain; the blade I had handed him on his request resting in his hand, blood dripping from the silver metal to the ground, although it made little impact to the pool already there. He had initially used his hands, his strength being enough to break skin, his thumbs pressing into the eyes of our selection until they had let out a pop, unable to handle the pressure. His screaming was tiresome, and was a noise that Xavier too had found annoyance in, considering he had proceeded to ask for a knife, and slit his throat to cease it. He had gurgled for a while, body lurching around in a horrifically undignified manner as his now corpse had attempted to pull in air. 

I had allowed myself to watch the scene, enjoying a cigarette as he had conducted his business but now he was finished, he stood himself up and walked to me. While he is physically shorter than me, it is not dramatic, and he is clearly in far better shape than I, there is no clear dominant between the two of us. Once he was before me, and there was little distance between us, I found the carnal calls harder to resist. I let my eyes rest on him, he was coated in blood. He had managed to get it over most of his clothing, and it was dripping from his hair. His face was speckled with it, from the initial use of teeth and nails. I allowed myself to drop my head down, engaging him in a kiss that tasted of copper and testosterone. I felt him press against me, his clothing was still damp and warm; blood not settling as a result of his own heat. I could feel it seeping into my own clothing. I allowed my hands to rest on his back, keeping him flush against me and licking the blood from his mouth, transfixed by the combination of blood and Xavier. I gave him a hard shove, enough to knock him down, and allowed myself to fall with him, making note to not break the kiss. Xavier’s hands found their way up my shirt, pulling it from its tucked position and grazing his nails against my back as I lay a top him. I let my hand thread through his hair, now soaked from the blood on the floor, and pulled at it; eliciting a dark growl from him. This prompted him to wrap his leg around my own, before using his weigh to shift our positions, my back landing on the dampened floor. 

I created a small bit of space between us with my hand, allowing me space to remove his shirt, prompting him to begin unbuttoning mine as I tilted my head to lick the blood from his neck, teeth grazing at the skin as I did so. Shirt unbuttoned, his focus shifted to my bottoms, hand sliding between the layers of fabric. I let my hips roll, parting my legs in prompting, causing him to lift himself to his knees, and pull at my legs in a bid to get me to turn. Of course I complied, letting my stomach sit against the floor, warmed by the blood and residual body heat. I felt my trousers being tugged off, and pressed my face against the floor, enjoying the general feeling of blood surrounding me, mixing with the pooling heat of anticipation. The familiar burn arrived swiftly, and I let my back arch up, feeling Xaviers hand pressing against my shoulder blade, giving himself leverage to aid in his thrusts. I let myself arch up, reaching my hand out to find something to grip, my fingers resting on the still warm corpse, before wrapping them around it, pulling its arm to me and imbedding my teeth into the soft flesh, feeling blood pool in my mouth as I bore down enough to tear some from its place; never to heal. The taste, and texture of flesh is a unique one, the combination of its intoxicating familiarity, and Xavier’s assault of my prostate is a magnificent combination, despite its lack of dignity. I arched, pushing Xavier off of me for a moment, using the pause to flip myself onto my back; letting out a hum as the blood resettled around me, and grabbed at his neck to return him to his former position, all be it slightly altered. His lips found mine in a violent kiss, teeth, tongue and blood; more intimate and engaging than any in the past. I slid my hand up his back, feeling the thin layer of sweat building on it and tilted enough to roll us, changing our positions once again. However, Xavier let out a low growl as his back hit the stained floor, flipping us once more until I felt the warmth of the corpse beneath me. A peculiar feeling, it is to be sandwiched between the epitome of health, and an example of death. I allow myself to smirk at the poeticness of our order, feeling his teeth close around my lip as my mouth momentarily closes, just shy of drawing yet more blood for the scene unfolding. A drop it would have been in our proverbial ocean of gore. Xavier restarted the movements of his lower half quickly, his teeth resting in my neck, tongue lapping at the skin encaged in his mouth, and I lifted a leg up, pressing it against him with a moment of difficulty, urging him deeper as I rolled my hips, alternating between pressing against the corpse, and my mate. The teasing of the clothed groin beneath me, and the constant and methodical contact of Xavier against my prostate forming a raw ball of pleasure in my stomach, primal and driven. A thus, I am unfortunately human in my nature, and I am unable to stop myself from letting out a low moan as Xavier’s own hand found its way to my crotch, rhythms matching flawlessly, almost cruelly so in its level of stimulation. Xavier digs his teeth into my neck harder, then, enough to draw blood now as his movements stuttered, emptying inside of me in what was becoming an increasingly familiar act. I follow behind him rather swiftly, moments passing in the waves and aftermath of orgasm as Xavier’s weight rested on top of me. I ran my hand up his back, the blood on my palm indistinguishable from the sweat and blood painted onto his back- toned and defined in its muscle. 

Xavier, after a moment, lay himself on the floor, and I moved away from the corpse, the fuel of passion gone, revealing to me the discomfort of lying on the uneven surface of a body. I lay myself beside Xavier, sitting slightly lower so our heads were level, and turning to face him, my eyes glossing over every detail of him. His seeing eye, the one that was a vivid blue was blown, his breath uneven as he watched my movements, looking for signs of displeasure on my part, most likely. I shifted my attention down. All his person was covered in blood, glistening with the combination of the light, and sweat. I let my own hand rest on his chest, the crimson matching perfectly, and let myself focus on the slow levelling of his heart beat, thumping beneath my palm. If I wanted to I could rip it out and display it to him, he would likely find it transcendent to view; even briefly. “What are we doing with the body” I tilted my gaze to his face, and let my head rest on his forehead; speaking lowly in mirroring of our proximity. “Consume it. Some think you gain the strength of those who you kill and eat; perhaps that is something you will find virtue in” I supplied to him, straightening my head out to reattach our lips. He tasted of blood, and the wild inane energy that was his own personal taste. I pulled away after a moment, letting my hand ghost in the blood on his chest, and closed my eyes, admiring the man I was beginning to shape. I believe I love him.


End file.
